


No More

by orphan_account



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [22]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Unfinshed, Zombie, apocolypse, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek Nurse likes to believe that everything happens for a reason. It's the only way he gets his anxiety ridden brain to make sense of the world. So when he ran into one William J. Poindexter he told himself it wasn't the end of the world, coincidentally the end of the world as he knew it came 2 hours later





	No More

March 19th 2016 would come to be known among many as the day the whole world went to shit. Ironically for one William Pondexter, it was also the day he met Derek Nurse. 

Will was spending his spring break in New York City visiting his younger sister Bella. His sister claimed that she had too much school work come visit Will in Maine and Will had been dying to check out NYC, it was a win-win situation. He had gotten to the city the day before and slept on the floor of his sisters dorms. He decided he would spend a day exploring the city, maybe try and figure out how to navigate the subway, maybe go check out a museums, before he went back to hang with Bella. His plans were interrupted when he bumped into Derek Nurse, or more accurately when Derek bumped into him. 

Derek Nurse, loyal New Yorker and dedicated poet, didn’t mean to be incredibly clumsy. He just had a hard time staying upright sometimes. One second he was on his skateboard, the next he was knocking over some unsuspecting tourist. 

“OH MY GOD. Dude I’m so fucking sorry.” Derek said getting up and brushing off his knees. He offered Will his hand to help him up. “You okay?” 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead before looking up. “Maybe next time you should watch where you’re fucking going” 

Nursey laughed a bit and smiled still holding his hand out for Will to take. 

“What’s so funny?” Will asked finally taking Derek's outstretched hand. Derek pulled him up and was a little surprised that they were the same height. 

“It's just, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten that much attitude from a tourist the moment I met them.”

“Well you did fucking ram into- wait how do you know I’m a tourist.” Will questioned crossing his arms over his chest. Derek laughed and subtly checked out the stranger. 

“I’ve lived here my whole life, I can spot a tourist with my eyes closed.”

Derek smiled over at Will, but all Will d

id was huff and furrow his brow. He hadn’t expected to have to deal with anyone before he made it to his sisters college, especially not this weird, clumsy, attractive New Yorker.

“Well your whole damn city depends on tourists,” Will said defensively. 

“Hey bro,” Derek said raising his hands in surrender. “I have nothing against tourists, I meant no offense.”

Will eyed him doubtfully, but didn’t say anything. Derek rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. 

“Sorry I can come off strong, I’m Derek.” 

“I’m Will,” Will replied a little harshly, unsure of what to make of Derek.

“Well okay Will, I’m really sorry about knocking you- oh shit you’re bleeding.” Derek said, his calm expression changing to worried.

“It’s just a little blood, I’ll live.” Will replied, saturated with sarcasm. He was a bit scratched up, but otherwise fine. Still Derek was a worrier and he felt bad seeing as Will had done nothing to deserve being knocked over. 

“Let me take you back to my place and clean you up, it’s only like 2 blocks away.” 

“Yea sure, I’m gonna back to your place so you can murder me.”

“C’mon bro if I wanted to murder you, I wouldn’t do it in my parents nice upper west side townhouse.” 

“Has anyone ever told you that you can sound really fucking pretentious?”

“At least once a week,” Derek answered smiling. “Now c’mon”

....................................

“Here it is, my humble abode” Derek said motioning towards the townhouse in front of them. Will almost laughed at the word humble, this place was definitely worth millions.

“So you live.. here”

“Yup.” Derek said walking up the front steps. “We used to live in a pretty nice brownstone in Brooklyn, but both of my parents work in Manhattan so this is easier.”

“Is there much of a difference?”

“Dude, of course there is. Each borough has its own personality. There’s even beef between the boroughs.”

“What kind of ‘“”””” beef?” 

“Okay well, Manhattan pisses everyone off a bit because it’s kinda pretentious. Brooklyn and the Bronx have beef over which of them is more ‘dangerous’. Queens doesn’t have much beef with anyone, unless you call them part of Long Island, that’s when shit gets real. Then there’s Staten Island which is angry because people usually think it’s either a trash dump or part of New Jersey. It’s also twice as conservative as every other borough and barely has any people, which is a whole separate problem.” 

“That sounds... complicated. What’s wrong with New Jersey?”

“New Jersey is like New York’s trashier cousin.”

“I can see why people don’t like New Yorkers.” Will mumbled under his breath. Derek just laughed as he opened to front door. 

“There are over 8 million people in NYC, we don’t need anyone else to like us. And unless you’re loyal to the west coast, constant warm weather, or small town living, New York is so fucking great.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk way too much about New York?” Will looked around the building skeptically, it wasn’t like him to follow strangers home. Honestly it wasn't something any logical person would do, yet here he was. His mom would definitely be disappointed.  

“Yup” Derek said shrugging off his jacket. “I gonna run up and go get the first aid kit for your knees. Stay here.”

“Where else would I go?” Will mumbled as soon as Derek started up the stairs. 

Will sighed and sat in the nearest chair. He couldn't help but look around the room and feel a little bad for Derek. Sure it was a really nice place to live and was worth at least 10 times what his family's house was, but it was cold. There were no family pictures up, no blankets or quilts, no toys or magazines, really no sign that people lived here. It looked more like a tv set than an actual home. He almost expected to turn a corner and find a camera crew standing by gorging themselves on free food. 

"I got the first aid kit, in a sec you'll be all patched up." Derek said coming back down the stairs. 

"It's just a few scratches" Will replied rolling his eyes. 

Derek knelt down in front of Will and opened the first aid kit. He rummaged through the kit pulling out a couple anesthetic wipes, a few band-aids, and an instant ice pack. He squeezed the ice pack, shook it, and handed it to Will.    
“For your head.” Derek said not looking up from the kit.    
Will brought his hand to his head wincing as he felt a bump, he must have hit his head harder than he thought.

Derek pulled some alcohol pads out of the kit and started to clean Will’s knees. For someone as large and clumsy as Derek was, he was surprisingly gentle. It was nice to be taken care of, even if the person taking care of him was also the person who injured him. Derek took Will’s arm in his hands and cleaned the scratches with the same gentleness he had used on Will’s knee. He took a few bandages out of the kit and bandaged Will up, something no one’s done for him since elementary school. Will always seemed to be the one taking care of someone else, he had forgotten what it felt like to be bandaged up. Derek leaned forward and examined Will’s face. 

“Do you feel nauseous at all?” Derek asked, getting a little too close to Will’s face.   
“No...” Will responded mildly confused.    
“Okay, any headache, fatigue, or difficulty concentrating?” Derek continued, looking very intensely at Will’s eyes. 

“No...?” Will said trying to focus on anything other than how close Derek was getting. 

“Okay, good,” Derek said getting up.   
“What was that about?” Will asked running his hand through his hair

“Nah, I’ve just had quite a few close calls with concussions. When you spend enough time in emergency rooms and urgent care you learn a thing or two.”    
“You should probably learn to stop injuring yourself all the time.”    
“Trust me, if I could, I would.”   
Derek sighed and flopped down in the chair across from Will. They sat in silence for a minute, neither of them knowing what to say. 

“Well... looks like I should be going, it was.... interesting meeting you.” He cracked his knuckles and stood up.    
“Wait,” Derek said getting up after him, “you don’t have to-”   
Just then there was a shriek from outside the building. Both Derek and Will froze and looked at each other. There was a second shriek and then both ran to the windows. They looked out to see a young woman on the ground desperately trying to fight off another woman around her age. She was kicking and clawing but none of it seemed to hurt the attacker. 

“She needs help!” Will exclaimed rushing to the door, Derek followed pulling out his phone to call 911.    
“Hey!” Will shouted as he threw open the door. “Get off-” Will froze as the attacker looked up at him, blood and torn flesh hanging from her dislocated jaw. “What the..” 

The attacker turned and started towards them as Will stood there in shock looking at the other woman just bleeding out on the street. Derek looked up from his phone just the woman reached the curb in front of the building. His eyes went wide as he held back a scream.    
“Fuck” he muttered grabbing the back of Will’s shirt and pulling him inside. Nursey slammed the door shut and locked it as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled Will away from the door just as the attacker slammed into it.   
“Hello what’s your emergency?” a voice asked from his phone.    
“Um- there was- there is a woman being attacked in front of my house. Another woman- um- the attacker took a bite out of her, I think.”   
“Okay sir, can you give me your address.”   
“Um yeah it’s-” Derek continued talking on the phone, but Will zoned him out as he collapsed against the wall. He dropped his head into his hands and just tried to breathe. He could hear the attacker stumbling down the stairs, her footsteps loud and heavy like she was dragging her feet rather than walking. The noise gradually faded away and he tried to focus on the sound of Derek’s movements. He heard Derek turn on the tv and curse. He dug his palms into his eyes and took a deep breath before trying to stand up. He stood up and looked over at Derek who was crouched on the floor clutching the remote.

“That wasn’t an isolated incident” Derek said without turning around. 

  
  


...................................

**Breaking that whole ‘people in zombie movies have never seen a zombie movie’ trope. This goes from 0 to 100 real quick.**

...................................

“What do you mean?” Will asked nervously as he walked towards Derek.

“Apparently last week a patient in a hospital died but.. not really...... The patient came back to life and bit one of the nurses. Shortly after the nurse died. They decided to call it Virus Z, because of ya know zombies, and just not talk about it. They thought it was an isolated event, but there have been more so called ‘sightings’.”

“What?” Will asked, unable to comprehend anything that Derek was saying. 

“Well that’s what the news station said.”   
“Are you telling me there was a zombie outside your apartment building? BECAUSE ZOMBIES AREN’T FUCKING REAL,” Will yelled, startling Derek.  

“YOU GO TELL THAT TO THE FUCKING NEWS STATION,” Derek yelled back.

“There’s NO way that’s a zombie, it’s probably just a person on a bad trip of something. Zombies AREN’T REAL.”    
“Maybe they aren’t, but you fucking saw that too. That woman took a bite of another person right outside this very building, literally feet away from us. She fucking came at you. She slammed into the DAMN DOOR. She was real.”

“There has to be a reasonable explanation.” 

“What if Virus Z is the reasonable explanation?”

“ZOMBIES ARE FICTIONAL.”   
“STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME !” Derek screamed clenching his fists. He took deep breath and leaned against the wall behind him. Will ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm down. The tv kept playing in the background. They stayed like that for a while both of them just trying to comprehend anything that had just happened.    
“I have to go. My sister is expecting me and I just- I need to leave.” Will mumbled running his hands over his face and back through his hair.   
“You can’t just leave, what if she’s still out there? What if there are more?”   
“Zombies AREN’T REAL, and my sister is out there, my younger sister. I promised her I would be at her dorm. I have to go.”   
“Then I’m coming with you.” Derek said pulling on his jacket. Will looked at him, his brain too overloaded to process what was happening.    
“What? No you’re not. Why would you come?”    
“Because you’re not from here. You don’t know how to get around the city,” Derek argued, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“I’ll find my way.”

“You’ll get there faster with me. If something serious really is happening wouldn’t you want to get to her asap.” Derek argued raising his eyebrows up and down. Will squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.   
“Ugh, okay fine. But we have to leave now.”   
“Okay” Nursey said nodding. “Just- just let me get something. I’ll be right back.” Nursey ran up the stairs and Will leaned his head back against the wall taking a deep breath. This couldn’t be happening, zombies existed in books and movies not in real life. He was just supposed to be visiting in his sister, everything was supposed to be perfectly normal.

Will heard a thud and then Derek came running down the stairs with 2 hockey sticks and a necklace.   
“What’s the necklace for?” Will asked taking the hockey stick Derek was handing him.    
“Luck,” Derek replied putting in on.    
“And the sticks?”   
“Safety,” Derek said seriously as Will tried not to laugh.

“Oh sure, because hockey sticks are going to protect us from THE APOCALYPSE.”   
“If you keep yelling we’re never going to get anywhere.”   
“I swear to god-”   
“Shhhh” Derek said holding his finger to his lips. “We have a college to get to.”

Will sighed and followed Derek out of the building. Both of the women had disappeared. For a second Will thought the whole thing had been some concussion induced hallucination. Then he saw the pool of blood in the street and the bit that dripped down the sidewalk, like some sort of twisted breadcrumb trail. He shuddered and looked away, following Derek. 

“What college does she go to?” Derek asked as he turned a corner Will.    
“Columbia University.” Will said typing away at his phone. 

“Do you know what residence she lives in and shit.”

“Yeah, here.” Will handed the phone over and Nursey looked down to see that Will had opened google maps on his phone. 

“Oh okay,” Derek said quietly to himself. “We can just jump on the 1, it’s just a few stops. We’ll be there in no time.”    
“Do I need to buy a ticket?” Will asked as Nursey started to descend the stairs to the subway. 

“Nah dude, you can just cop a swipe on my metro.”   
“Cop a swipe..” Dex mumbled furrowing his brow. “New Yorkers use way too much slang.”    
“Slang is how we communicate. It’s another essential part of New York living. It makes the city what it is. Plus New York Slang is tight.”    
Derek swiped his metrocard, then reached back to swipe for Will.    
“You know I can pay my own way.” Will said walking through the turnstile.    
“I’m sure you could but, it’s my honor to be able to help out a cute guy like you.”    
“Cute?”    
“Yup, I would have said it earlier, but you know I was a little busy processing the end of the world,” Derek said as he walked along the subway platform. 

“You’re being melodramatic and I’m not cute”

“Okay then, how about attractive?” Derek asked. Will just laughed and turned away.  

“I’m serious, you’re the most attractive people I’ve ever knocked over.” Derek said as he stopped walking and turned around to smile at Will.   
“Oh c’mon you have perfect teeth, a perfect complexion, and a well proportioned body. Whereas I’m a lankier, overly pale, ginger with too many freckles.”    
“To each their own.”    
“That’s bs I-”   
Derek walked up to Will and smiled as he put his hand lightly on his shoulder.    
“You’ve had a long day, we both have. I find it hard to believe today has even happened to be completely honest. So considering there is a possible “””””” ‘zombie outbreak’, I don’t think you should lose it over the fact that I’m attracted to you.”    
Will started to open his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the train pulling into the station.

“This is us.”  

......................

“This is the dorm, you should text your sister to grab her stuff and come down.”   
“I have to go up there and get my stuff.”    
“You’ve been here already.”    
“Yea I got to the city late last night and her roommate was fine with me crashing on their floor.”   
“If you’ve been here already why didn’t you know how to get here?” Derek questioned leaning against a streetlight.

“I took a cab getting here yesterday and today I’ve just been walking around. The subway seems kind of complicated.”   
“It’s really not that bad.”   
“Sure it isn’t.”   
Will looked down at his phone and sighed. “Bella is being difficult again.”   
“Bella... that’s your sister?”    
“Yea, who else would she be?” Will said still typing away at his phone. “Ugh, just... stay here.”   
“I’ll just... chill” Derek said although Will was already walking away, hockey stick still in hand, he looked fucking ridiculous.   
Derek was fine with waiting. Derek was used to waiting. He was used to waiting for his parents to come home and for his friends to sober up. He was used to spending holidays waiting for family who was always a little too busy to spend time with him. He was used to waiting for the weed to kick in on days when the fact that his parents have missed his last 9 birthdays was too much. He was good at waiting.    
Derek sat took in his surroundings, he’d been up here countless times, but the threat of impending doom gave everything a new light. He decided to text his friend Jen, maybe Cali was doing better than New York. 

  
>Derek: Hey, babe   
>Jen: How’s my favorite city boy?

>Derek: Not great. How’s Cali? 

>Derek: Have they converted you

>Jen: Don’t worry I’m still a loyal New Yorker   
>Derek: Have you heard?   
>Jen: You mean that people are apparently eating each other? It’s kinda on every news station   
>Derek: Really? It was only on like 3 stations over here

>Jen: New Yorkers can’t be bothered

>Derek: A woman tried eating another woman outside my building   
>Jen: OMG ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME

>Jen: Or at least started with that 

>Jen: !!!!!!!!!!!!

>Jen: you are NOT ALLOWED TO DIE while I’m out of the city

>Derek: Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m at the Columbia dorms    
>Jen: Last time I checked I go to Columbia, not you....   
>Derek: I bumped into this cute tourist earlier and his sister goes here   
>Jen: Ooooooo. Is he Cory-level cute? 

>Jen: (Is she cute?)

>Derek: Cuter

>Derek:  (I haven't seen her yet)   
>Jen: DUDE 

>Jen: (keep me updated)

>Jen: You gotta get some before the world goes to shit. 

>Derek: Trust me I’m trying    
>Derek: Tho I think my dad is still holding onto hope that you and I will get together get together   
>Jen: Well as much as I love you, you’re like my brother 

>Jen: and girls are just soooooooo fucking good   
>Derek: You’re the gayest    
>Jen: I know, isn’t it great   
>Jen: Anyway babe, I gotta go but I call you later   
>Derek: Okay loser    
>Jen: </3

>Derek: <3   


Derek looked down at his phone and smiled, what would be do without Jen.    
“Hey” Someone called from behind Derek. He turned to see Will walking towards him with two bags and a teenage girl who looked nothing like him.   
“Hi..” Derek said looking at the girl, she looked more like Derek than she did Will.    
“This is-”    
“Bella” The girl interrupted sticking her hand out for Derek to shake.    
“Derek, pleasure to meet you.”   
“The pleasures all mine.” Bella replied smirking.    
“Bella.” Will groaned “Stop flirting with everyone you meet.”   
Derek laughed at Will’s frustration and Bella smiled over at him.   
“Calm down bro, I’m just fucking with you. Derek’s very attractive, but he’s not my type,” Bella said, hip checking Will.    
“Back at you.” Derek replied smiling at Will.    
The subway ride back to Derek’s place was actually pretty fun. Bella, as it turned out, was Will’s opposite in a lot of ways besides her darker skin. She was joyful, friendly, and talkative, especially when it came to talking about Will.    
“When Will was younger-”   
“Bella!” Will whisper-yelled at her. “Don’t you have something to talk about that’s not me!”   
“Oh c’mon Will, you’re just soooo much fun to talk about.”    
“I’ll tell ma why you refused to come home for spring break,” Will threatened. Bella gasped and Derek couldn’t help but wish he had a sibling.   
“You wouldn’t dare.”   
“How do you think she would feel if she knew that you’ve been hiding your girlfriend from her?”   
“Ugh, okay, I’ll talk about something else.” Bella sighed turning to Derek, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. “So, have you heard the world’s ending.”    
“Bella!”

  
  
  
  


............................

*90% of my characters are queer but I can’t help it, it’s part of who I am*    
...........................   
“There are two guests bedrooms upstairs.” Derek mentioned as they all pulled off their coats.    
“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that you have two strangers just crashing at your place.”    
“I think it’s hella weird, but if there’s some kind of deadly disease spreading, it’s gotta be safer than a college dorm.”   
“Won’t your parents mind?” Bella asked as she sat down on the couch.   
“They’re never home.”   
“Oh, sorry.” Bella apologized as she as looked around the room.   
“No really it’s fine.” Derek turned to walk into the kitchen. “I’m glad I’m not alone.” He admitted quietly. 

He turned the oven on and waiting for it to beep so he could throw a frozen pizza in. He was sitting on the counter just chilling when his phone started ringing, he smiled at the ringtone.    
  
“Hey babe.” he said smiling.    
“Hey loser, hit on the cute guy yet?” Jen asked through the phone.   
“You know not everyone is as straightforward as you are.”    
“True, but I know you.”   
“Ugh, shut up.” Derek groaned.    
“Nope. This is what you get for being best friends with me.”   
“I hate you.” Derek replied trying to sound serious.    
“You love me.” Jen teased, Derek could tell she was smiling from the other side.    
“You make a good point.”    
“The world is ending, what do you have to lose?” she asked and Derek thought she must just be right.   
He walked over to the window in his kitchen and looked out at the street. He could still hear the woman’s scream.    
“You okay Der?”   
“Yea, just.... not really, but I don’t want to get into it now. I gotta maintain some dignity.”   
“When did you get dignity?”.   
Derek couldn’t help but smile, Jen was the only person who could always make him feel better, if only just a little bit.

“Why are we friends?”   
Jen laughed. “Cause we love each other and low key hate other people.”    
“Oh yeah, that.”   
“I think you should go for it.”   
“You always think I should go for it.”   
“And have I ever been wrong before?” Jen asked, Derek could practically see her stupid smirk and raised eyebrows.    
“Yes, quite a few times.”   
“Well let’s forget about that and focus on the present.”   
“I already told him he was cute” Derek said sighing “He didn’t take it well.”   
“So don’t say cute. Say something better like handsome or very fuckable.”   
“Fuckable, really?”

“VERY fuckable. The very is important.”   
“Nooaaaaa.” Nursey groaned.    
“Is he?”   
“Well of course he is but-”   
“Shhh” Jen interrupted “I know about these kinds of things.”   
The oven beeped and Derek hopped down to go put the pizza in the oven.    
“I heard the oven, let me guess, frozen pizza again?” Jen mock scolded.    
“You don’t know me.”   
“Actually I know you too well.”   
“Fight me.”   
“As soon as I get back to New York.” Jen replied without missing a beat.    
“When are you getting back?” Derek asked foundly. “I miss you.”   
“I miss you too,” Jen responded just as fondly. “I’m supposed to be catching a plane back tomorrow, but I don’t know if that’s going to happen. I’m not sure what’s going on with planes and such.”

“Try. New York just isn’t the same without you.”

“You’re just dramatic. Anyway, I have to go, but I love you.”   
“I love you too Jen. Text me tomorrow?”   
“Of course loser.”   
  


Derek hung up the phone and turned towards the kitchen door.    
“Oh” Derek gasped out when he saw Will standing in the door. “How long have you been standing there.”    
Will stood frozen in the door, barely blinking, just gawking at Derek.    
“Are you gonna say something?” Derek said, his voice raising at the end.    
“I just-” Will started before he turned and left. Derek stood there and listened to him hurry up the stairs to the second floor.     
Derek sighed and walked back towards the oven to wait for the pizza to finish. The oven beeped and he pulled it out. He took two slices for himself and put two in the fridge. He left the remaining four for Bella and Will. He grabbed three bottles of water From the fridge and the pizza and left the kitchen. When he went into the living room Bella was there on her phone and Will was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey Bella, I’m gonna head up to my room. These are for you and your brother.”    
Bella looked from her phone, worry painted across her face. She forced a smile and took the food.

“Thank you so much,” She said putting the pizza and water on the couch side table, “you really didn’t have to.”

“My pleasure,” Derek replied a polite smile on his face. “Goodnight.”

Derek walked up to his room on autopilot, the events of the day overwhelming his senses, He could barely process what had just happened. One second he was knocking a cute boy over, the next the world was fucking ending and the cute boy and his sister were in his house. It was all too much.

He turned on his phone, hands shaking, to check the news. He closed his eyes for a second and just hoped that everything that happened earlier was over. The headlines were almost all the same, ‘New Disease Claims More Lives’ ‘Are Zombies Coming to Get Us’ ‘The World Is Coming To An End’ ‘Is It All Over’. Derek covered his mouth with his hand and started to cry. He threw his phone off his bed and buried his face in his pillow, praying to whoever was listening that in the morning everything would be back to normal. 

.   
Will woke up at 3:30 in the morning to the sound of crying. He crawled out of bed and stumbled, barely awake, across the hall towards the crying. In his half asleep state he didn’t think to knock. He walked in and went towards the When he got figure who was crying in the corner of the room. When he got closer he noticed that the figure was Derek and his tired sleep deprived mine started to put all the pieces together. 

“Derek” Will whispered kneeling down in front of him. Derek looked at him, but didn’t say anything. Will looked at Derek’s tear stained face and was reminded of all the times he had to comfort his younger siblings.    
“Come on, get up” Will said gently as he helped Derek stand. He took Derek’s hand and led him back to his bed. “I’m sorry about earlier, it’s been a long day. I just walked in at the wrong time and didn’t know what to say.”   
“It-it’s f-fine. I-I s-sorry a-a-about this” Derek muttered out as he climbed back into his bed. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Will said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”   
“A-Anxiety a-attack, s-s-sorry.”   
“Shhh, it’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Will ran his hand over Derek's hair and pulled the blanket over him. “Is this okay?” Derek nodded his head in response and leaned into Will’s hand.    
“Today, well technically yesterday, was a mess. None of that should have happened, but it did and we’re still here,” Will said in his most soothing tone. Derek had started to relax a bit.

“Do you want me to keep talking?” Will asked. He could feel Derek nod against his hand.

“When I was younger there was a constant array of foster kids coming through my house. My mom and stepdad loved being able to give kids a home, even if it was just temporary. There were a lot of nightmares, crying, and anxiety attacks. Anxiety is really common among foster kids, the foster system can be pretty rough. There was this one kid, Dylan, he was one of my favorite kids that came through. He had a rough childhood and it took a toll on him. Every night I would read him a book and wait for him to fall asleep. Every time I’d end up falling asleep in the chair next to his bed because I was afraid to leave until I  was sure he wasn’t going to wake up. My little 15 year old brain thought that if I tried hard enough I could ‘fix him’. He ended up getting adopted by a rich family that had a daughter of their own. When Dylan found out that she had an anxiety disorder, even though nothing traumatic happened to her, it made him feel normal. The thing is, you can’t fix people with mental illnesses because they aren’t broken. Anxiety is horrible, but it’s not your fault, and you don’t have to apologize when you’re not doing anything wrong.”   
Will took a deep breath and looked down to see that Derek was still awake. “Was that too much?” He asked, getting Derek’s attention.    
“No, it-it was great.... Thank you” Derek said squeezing Will’s hand. Will smiled down at Derek as a light blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Should I let you sleep..?” Will asked, raising his eyebrows.    
“Would it be too much... to ask you to stay?” Derek questioned in response, not letting go of Will’s hand.    
“Everything that’s happened since I’ve been in New York has been too much. Why stop now?” Will joked. “Should I go on the floor or...”   
Derek let go of Will’s arm to pat the bed next to him. Will opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and climbed under the blanket.

.........   
When Will woke up he had an arm thrown lazily over his chest. He lazily rubbed his eyes and turned his head to see Derek still asleep next to him. He tried to remove Derek’s arm, but the more he tried the tighter Derek’s grip got. 

“It’s like fighting quicksand,” Will said mostly to himself. “Derek, I need you to move your arm.”   
“Shhh ‘ot ‘ow ” Derek mumbled, tightening his grip.   
“Derek,” Will tried again poking his cheek. “I need to get out of bed.”   
“Ugh” Derek mumbled “you were nicer last night”    
“I’m nice when I need to be. Now can you, pleaseeee move your damn arm.”   
“Yeah, okay. As you wish,” Derek responded as he finally pulled his arm off Will.    
“Thanks” Will said climbing out of the bed. “I’m going to go check on Bella.”   
Will hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Bella had insisted on sleeping in the guest room on the floor below.     
“Hey Bell” Will called as he walked down the stairs to the 2nd floor and knocked on the other guest room’s door. “Bella?”

Will opened the door to find the room empty, he huffed and walked back towards the stairs. 

“Why are do townhouses have so many floors?” He mumbled to himself

Will walked down to the checked the bathroom on the third floor before walking down to the second floor and doing the same. Bella wasn’t in either so Will walked down to the first floor, worry starting to set in. Bella had an unfortunate habit of disappearing without telling anyone where she was going. Will walked around the first floor, checking all the rooms, but found that he couldn’t find Bella. 

“Not again” Will mumbled running his hands up and down his face. “Why do you do this?”   
Will heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Derek standing there shirtless with a pair of baggy plaid pants. He was too worried about Bella to truly enjoy Derek’s abs.    
“What are you mumbling about?” Derek asked leaning against the railing.    
“Bella’s not here. She has a habit of going out without leaving a note, it’s often to do trivial things. It’s just with all that’s going on, I can’t believe she would leave without telling me.”    
“Did you try calling her?”    
“I left my phone upstairs. I should, I should go get it” Will mumbled still not fully awake.   
“Will” Derek said gently grabbing his arm before he could go upstairs. “Use mine.”    
“She won’t know the number.”    
“You try mine and I’ll go get yours okay.”    
“Yea... thanks.”   
Derek turned and walked back upstairs. He stopped between the second and third flight to lean his head against the wall.    
“These have been the most dramatic two days of my whole fucking life” Derek said to himself before going to find Will’s phone.    
.............   
“Bella, I don’t care how badly you wanted a fucking strawberry frosted donut. We’ve talked about you leaving a note of sorts.” Will ran his hand through his hair and pulled on the ends.   
“Yea, yea, just call me when you’re walking back.” Will said hanging up the phone.    
Derek sat down on the couch next to Will and gave him his phone. 

“Oh, thanks,” Will said, giving Derek his phone back.   
“So donuts?”   
“Yea, she has a serious sweet tooth. She also says I worry too much.”   
“You’re just being a protective older brother. It’s a good thing.”    
“Thanks” Will said smiling at Derek. “So should we go get breakfast or something because if we leave you may need to put a shirt on.”   
“You don’t like my abs?” Derek jokingly asked as he ran his hand over his abs, Will’s face went bright red. “We don’t need to go out, we still have two pieces of pizza in the fridge.”   
“Ummm,” Will managed to get out, trying not to swallow his tongue. “Yeaaa, that works.”    
  


 

....................................   
*This is fic is like riding a roller coaster, just 20 times as dramatic*

The world is ending and these teens are just sitting around being idiots, how fitting of them. 

Will and Derek are definitely over sharers. Derek constantly overshares everything and Will goes back and forth from ‘I have no emotions’ to ‘here’s my life story’.   
...................................

WIll put his phone in his pocket and sighed walking back into the living room. He loved talking to his mom but sometimes parents could be a bit much.    
“They put out an advisory about the disease, they don’t know what it is, but they said to be very aware of your surroundings. My ma wants me and Bella to meet her at the family farm when we can. She said I should bring you back with me.”

“Excuse you, who said I was going back to Maine,” Bella interrupted.   
“You try calling Ma and tell her that you’re going to stay in the most populated city in America while some unknown disease spreads. If this is about your girlfriend just ask her to come with you.”   
“Ugh, okay.”   
“You guys have a family farm?” Derek questioned, raising his eyebrows in a way that bordered on ridiculous. 

“Yeah, it’s my grandparents. My grandma on that side passed away, but my granddad and cousin still maintain it.”

“And I would be welcome?”   
“Yea, my mom and step-dad love to have people over.” Will answered plopping down in an armchair.   
“They probably just miss having a stream of foster kids coming through their house.” Bella added. She stretched out on the couch laying her head in Derek’s lap. “Hey Derek?”   
“Yes Bella?” Derek replied smiling.    
“Got any alcohol?”   
“My parents have a pretty good selection in their liquor cabinet.”   
“Bella!!” Will exclaimed. “You’re only 18.”   
“Like you didn’t drink last year” Bella responded sticking her tongue out at Will. “Besides it's a Sunday afternoon and we have nothing better to do.”   
“Fine” Will said, mostly just cause he could use a drink himself. “But if you start getting drunk I’m cutting you off.”

Derek lifted Bella’s head off his lap and went to go raid his parents liquor cabinet. He grabbed vodka, some wine, and some whiskey. He put them in the living room and went to go get some cups and chasers.    
“Let’s get this party started,” Derek said as handing each of them a cup.    
Arguably three teenagers day drinking was a pretty shitty idea, but they all needed it. Derek threw on one of his favorite playlists and poured himself some raspberry vodka as Will went straight for the whiskey. It wasn’t long till the three of them were dancing around the living room like idiots, dancing like they had known each other their whole lives, like the world wasn’t potentially ending.

Bella as it turned out was a complete lightweight, and a very sleepy drunk. After only a couple of shots she was ready to go back to bed, though it was 1 in the afternoon. She turned and winked at Derek and Will before clumsily stumbling up the stairs leaving them alone in the living room.

Will didn’t know if it was the possible impending end of the world, or the alcohol flowing through his veins, but he was feeling all types of confident. He went over to Derek and put his hands on his hips, testing the water. Derek smirked and wrapped his arms around Will’s neck pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a bit, half swaying to the music, half grinding, in the middle of Derek’s living room.    
Will leaned his head against Derek’s neck and tried to catch his breath, but Derek just as intoxicating as the actual liquor.    
“Maybe we should take this upstairs.” Will breathed against Derek’s ear. He couldn’t help himself, Derek was into him and he was definitely into Derek. If the world was going to shit they might as well have some fun. Derek leaned back just far enough to look at Will, he was heavy and his eyes were wide.

“Can I kiss you?” Derek asked earnestly.

“Yeah,” Will said caught a bit of guard, no one had ever asked if they could kiss him before, they always just did it. “I’d like that.” 

Derek’s lips were warm and soft and he kissed like they had all the time in the world, his thumb rubbing circles into Will’s hip. Will wasn’t as patient, he tangled his hands in Derek’s hair and pulled him closer. Derek smirked at Will’s eagerness and tightened his grip on Will’s hip.

“So,” Derek mumbled against Will’s lips, “upstairs?”

“Yeah,” Will responded, kiss dumb, “let’s” 

When they reached Derek’s room Will immediately pushed him up against a wall, running his hands under Derek’s shirt. 

“Too. Much. Clothing.” Will panted, punctuating each word by kissing Derek’s jaw. 

Derek threw Will’s shirt on the floor and moved to pull off his own, eyes hungrily trailing down bare skin. 

“Fuck Will, you’re just... wow. You’re-”

“Stop talking and fucking kiss me.”

\------

Will woke up in his boxers, tangled in Dereks octopus-like limbs. Will had never met such an aggressive cuddler. He untangled himself and climbed out of his bed, doing his best not to move Derek too much.

Derek yawned and rolled over in bed. Will tried to keep himself from smiling, he sighed and grabbed his shirt as he left the room. He knew that when Derek woke up they were going to have to talk.

He walked into the living room to find Bella curled up in a blanket scrolling through something on her phone. 

“Mila isn’t coming to Maine with us,” Bella said not looking up from her phone. 

“You spoke to her?” Will asked sitting down next to his sister and stealing some of the blanket. 

“Yeah, she is driving down to her family in Maryland. We’re taking a break.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I know you liked her.” 

“I do. I think this is all just hitting her pretty rough. Her brother was hurt in one of the riots down in Atlanta and her uncle has been sick for a while. Maybe when this is all over we’ll work out,” Bella replied calmly as she stretched her legs over her brother's lap. 

“When did you become an adult?” 

“About 6 months ago,” Bella sassed. 

“You know what I mean. That was a really mature way to handle it.”

“It’s not like we had been dating for long and I think part of the reason I’m being chill is cause I’m still a little buzzed.”

“Of course you are,” Will sighed shaking his head.

“Oh come on, you drank too, and between the two of us you’re the one not wearing pants.”

“I’m..... I have no comeback for that,” Will replied defeated. 

“OOooo Will, bested by your younger sister,” Derek said as he walked into the room, wearing only his boxers, and sat down next to Will. 

Bella whistled and Derek exaggeratedly gasped before turning to blow her a kiss. 

“See Will, even Bella appreciates my abs.”

“I never... I don’t.. ugh ... you’re both fucking ridiculous.” Will muttered, pushing Bella’s legs off his lap as he stood up. 

“You can’t escape the abs William,” Bella yelled as Will walked out of the room.

“I can try,” Will yelled back. 

“Where are you even going?” Derek asked as he got up to follow Will. 

“Away.” 

Will walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter running his hands through his hair. Derek followed him in, a huge smile spreading across his face as Bella whistled from her spot on the couch. 

“Hey,” Derek said softly as he leaned towards Will.

Will sighed and pushed Derek’s shoulder. With everything that had been going on the last two days he was on total overload. 

“We have to leave,” Will said quietly digging his palms into his eyes. 

Derek lightly wrapped his hands around Will’s wrists, and Will let him pull his hands away from his face. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I haven’t yet.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“What?”

“Whatever’s wrong. You’re obviously pretty stressed and I don’t think this is all about my abs.”

“This is all just so much,” Will said, his voice cracking as he curled in on himself. 

Derek opened his arms and Will immediately feel into them, his face tucked into Derek’s neck. He tried to only focus on Derek, the way his arms felt wrapped around his shoulders, the way his skin felt under Will’s fingertips, the way that he naturally smelt so grounding. 

“We have to leave,” Will said again, this time mumbled into Derek’s shoulder. 

“Yeah we do.” Derek replied slowly. “We can take my car.” 

Will backed up, confusion written across his face. 

“You have a car?!? Why do you have a car? You live in Manhattan!”

“I know, I know,” Derek said raising his hands in surrender. “I went to boarding school in Massachusetts, I got it for there.”

“Boarding school sounds like a bore, but the car sounds perfect.”

“You don’t know anything about the car.”

“Right now anything is perfect.”

“Good point. I have to make a phone call and pack some stuff before we go.”

“Take your time.” Will said as he stepped back and walked out of the kitchen. 

Derek sighed and looked down at his phone, he tapped Jen’s contact and let the phone ring. 

 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Jen asked from the other side of the line.

“Were you able to get out?”

“Not yet, but I was able to hit up one of Mateo’s pilot friends and he was able to get me a seat on a small flight leaving from some middle of nowhere airport a few hours out of LA. It leaves tomorrow afternoon so hopefully I’ll be back in New York late tomorrow night.”

“I love you.” Derek said, trying to keep his cool. 

“I love you too, but what’s wrong.”

“I’m terrified. All this bullshit is happening and you’re all the way on the other side of the country alone.”

“I can take care of myself and tomorrow isn’t that far away.”

“I’m leaving New York.” 

“What?” 

“The two people who are staying with me are going back up to Maine and I said I would go with them. Big cities aren’t safe in a time like this.” Derek tried to reason, though all he could think about was the fact that his favorite person in the world was alone. 

“I know they aren’t safe, but they’re home. Even more than New York you’re my home. What am I supposed to do without you?” Jen asked, her voice cracking. 

“I can wait for you. We can run away together.”

“No, you’re right about big cities, you’d probably be safer leaving, well as long as the people aren’t murders.”

“I don’t think they are, the Poindexters seem-”

“Wait, Poindexters?! Is that why you were at my school. Are you with Bella Poindexter.”

“Yes........?” 

“Put her on the phone.” 

“What? Jen-”

“Trust me D.”

“I always do.” Derek mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen. “Hey Bella, my friend Jen wants to talk to you.” 

Will looked over at Derek a confused look painted across his face, that Derek was sure his face matched. 

“Jen, like Flores?” Bella asked as she took the phone from Derek. 

“Yes..?” Derek answered still a little lost. 

“Hey babe.” Bella said into the phone as she walked into the kitchen. 

“What just happened?” Will asked as Derek sat on the couch next to him. 

“Apparently my best friend is friends with your sister.” Derek replied as he slumped against Will’s shoulder, he was much too worn out to care.

“Wow.” 

“Yup.” 

“So is she the person I walked in on you talking to?”

“Yeah, she’s been in Cali for a bit and I miss her like crazy. We talk almost everyday.” 

“So you too are close?”

“Incredibly, she lives next door, her older brother Mateo basically raised both of us.”

“Neither of your parents were around?”

“Not really. Both of mine are workaholics who are constantly traveling and between Jen’s army dad and neurosurgeon mom she didn’t see much of either of them. It was fine though, we both had an array of nannies and Jen’s brother.”

“I can’t imagine having kids, just to not pay attention to them.”

“Well that’s just how some parents are. Jen never really blamed her parents though. Her mom saves lives all the time and her dad died in Iraq.”

“I know that feels.” Will said looking down at his hands. 

“How what feels?” Derek asked, lifting his head to look at Will.

“My bio dad died in Afghanistan,” Will said solemnly. 

“That must have been tough,” Derek said sincerely. He hated how people always said I’m sorry in regards to a loss. 

“It was,” Will replied honestly, he was expecting the usual ‘I’m so sorry’.

Derek wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss his forehead. In the back of his mind everything that was happening still felt like some fucked up dream. 

“It’s weird that my best friend is close with your sister, right? It’s not just me?” Derek asked as he looked over at Bella who was still happily talking to Jen. 

“It’s definitely weird,” Will  confirmed. “I guess it’s a small world after all.”

  
  
  
  
  


.....................................................................

Yes they’re a little dramatic and unreasonable, they’re teenagers.

Manhattan kids don’t get much practice driving and if Will dies during the apocalypse it certainly isn’t going to be in Derek’s car

.............................................................

 

“You know it’s my car,” Derek said as he sat in the passenger seat pouting. 

“Yeah and you almost crashed it while pulling out of the parking spot. If you drive us all the way up to Maine you’re going to kill us all,” Will replied not taking his eyes off the road. 

When Bella finally got off the phone with Jen they started packing Derek’s car, hoping they could get to Maine before midnight. 

“So Bella,” Derek said turning around to face her. “How long have you known Jen?”

“Since I started at Columbia. I met her during orientation and she basically took me under her wing. She helped me sign up for classes and went to the LGBTQ+ meetups with me. She’s super cool.” 

“Yeah she is,” Derek replied foundly. 

“How long have you known her?” Bella asked.

“Eleven or twelve years, I moved to Manhattan in the third or fourth grade and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“I hope she gets here all right. I told her she was welcome to come and join us in Maine, but with everything that’s going on....” Bella drifted off, not wanting to worry  Derek more.

“I know what you mean,” Derek assured. “It’s hard not to worry about the people you love when the world is falling apart.”

Derek pulled a water bottle out of the cooler they brought and curled up in the passenger seat, he looked out the window of the car and wondered why the world choose now to end.

............

“Derek,” Will said lightly nudging his shoulder. “You have to wake up, we’re here.”   
“Huh, we’re where?” Derek mumbled as he sat up. 

“We’re in Maine,” Will said trying to contain his smile. 

“Oh, how long was I asleep?”

“A few hours.”

“Chill,” Derek said as he stretched his arms and climbed out of the car. 

He looked around and saw grass and trees in almost every direction. It was a big change from his Manhattan townhouse. He went to help Will unload the car, not awake enough to worry about meeting Will’s parents. 

“Ma,” Will called as he walked into the house.

“William!” Bella exclaimed hitting Will’s arm. “It’s past midnight don’t wake people up.”

“They’re probably awake anyway” He said turning to shove Bella’s shoulder. 

Derek looked at them and smiled. Sure they were acting a little childish, but he figured that’s what siblings were for. 

“Bella, William,” A redheaded woman said as she came down the stairs towards them.

“Ma,” Will and Bella said at the same time. 

“We didn’t wake you did we?” Bella said wrapping her arms around her mom. 

“No of course not. I just finished putting Toby to bed. He wanted to wait up for you guys, but it was starting to get late.”

“Sorry Ma,” Will said as he went to hug her. “There’s just been so much these last two days. We should have left earlier.”

“Oh William, it’s fine. Toby can wait until morning to see you guys. So is this Derek?” their mom said pointing towards Derek. 

“Hello ma’am,” Derek said offering his hand to shake. “I’m Derek Nurse. I met Will and Bella on Saturday.”

“You can call me Meara dear. Usually I’m not so keen on my kids staying at stranger houses, but under the circumstances I want to thank you for taking them in.”

“I was just glad for the company,” Derek replied, hoping he was making a good enough impression.

“Will told us you were staying alone, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want.”

“Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem. Joseph and I have plenty of extra room,” Meara smiled and wrapped her arms around Derek’s shoulders. Derek was caught off guard and hesitated a bit before hugging her back.

“Ma, I love you but we’re all pretty tired.” 

“Of course,” Meara said smiling at the three of them. “I’ll let you three get to bed. Good night.”

“Good night,” Will, Bella, and Derek said back. 

Bella sighed and leaned against Will who turned to Derek. 

“You’re okay sleeping in my room right?” Will asked. He wrapped an arm around Bella without taking his eyes off Derek. “I can pull out the air mattress if you want.”

“No it’s fine,” Derek said smiling. “It’s not like it would be the first time we slept in the same bed.”

Will smiled back at Derek and kissed the top of Bella’s head. 

“Okay Bella, we’re gonna head off to bed. Do you need help carrying your bags upstairs?”

“Nah, I think I’m just gonna crash on the couch tonight. I have some serious tv to catch up on, before it's gone forever ya know.” 

“Suit yourself weirdo,” Will said lightly shoving Bella’s shoulder as he leaned down to pick up his bag. 

“Night you two,” Bella said as she walked off. Will started walking towards the stairs so Derek grabbed his bad and followed him. 

“Your room is in the attic?” Derek asked when they got to the top of the stairs. 

“For now,” Will replied. “I moved up here when my parents adopted Toby. I was gonna move to the basement, but then my other brother Conner broke his leg and he moved down there instead. Me, Zoe, Conner, and Bella have been negotiating a room swap, but with college we haven’t had time.”

“How many siblings do you have?” Derek who was becoming more lost with each name, asked.

“Four, I have two brothers and two sisters.” Will answered, sitting on the edge of his bed. “I’m the oldest. My two sisters are Bella, obviously, and Zoe who’s Bella’s age. Then there are my brothers Toby, who my mom mentioned, he’s 10, and Conner who is 16. You’ll meet everyone  tomorrow.”

“You have a big family,” Derek said not being able to imagine having four siblings. 

“Yeah, the seven of us and then the occasional foster kid.” 

“Where do you guys have the room for foster kids?” 

“Toby’s room used to be the foster room, then after our folks adopted him we just had to shuffle around depending on who we were fostering. It-” Will stopped talking to yawn and rub his eyes. 

“You should get some sleep,” Derek said foundly. “It’s past one.”

“Yeah probably,” Will said pulling off his shirt. “You coming to bed?”

“Um yeah,” Derek muttered, suddenly at a loss for words. Will continued to undress and Derek couldn’t help but watch. 

“I mean come to bed as in sleep,” Will said smirking as he sat on the edge of his bed, now in only boxers. 

“I know,” Derek replied defensively. “You’re just gorgeous.”

“I’m not,” Will argued, as his cheeks turned bright red. 

Derek pulled off his shirt and walked towards the bed. He stopped right in front of Will, running his hand affectionately over Will’s hair and down to his cheek.  

“I think you’re gorgeous,” Derek said earnestly. 

Will searched Derek’s eyes for any sign that he was lying, but he couldn't find any. 

“Kiss me,” Will said bringing his hand to the back of Derek’s neck. 

Derek obliged leaning down and pressing his lips against Will’s. Will wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and pulled him onto his lap, digging his hands into Derek’s hair. 

“I thought you wanted to sleep,” Derek mumbled against Will’s collar bone. 

“Right now I just want you.” 

..................

  
  
  


............................................

Are Will and Derek a mess? Yes but so is the rest of the world. 

...............................................

Will woke up with Derek curled against his chest. He couldn’t believe that they’d only met **3 days** ago, it seems like a whole lifetime away.  He looked over at his clock to see that it was already nine. 

“Hey, Derek,” Will said softly. “It’s morning.”

“Shhhhhhhhh.” Derek covered his face with his arm, refusing to get up. 

“I can’t shh, this is a farm, everyone else is probably already up.”

“Ugh okay,” Derek said moving his arm and opening his eyes. He broke into a smile the second he looked at Will.

“What?” Will asked, looking down at him confused. 

“You look good in the morning,” Derek answered smirking.  

“Shut up,” Will Said blushing as he sat up.

“Nooo, come back here so I can kiss you,” Derek whined reaching out to grab Will’s arm. 

“Not until you brush your teeth.”

“Oh c’mon.”

“Nope, if you want a kiss you’re gonna have to get up and get ready,” Will said as he walked over to his dresser to get some clothing. 

“Hey Will,” Derek said as he ruffled through his bag.

“Yeah,” Will replied as he pulled on a t-shirt. 

“What are we?”   
“What?”  

“You and me, what are we?” Derek asked nervously. 

“Ummmm” Will ran his hand through his hair and thought for a moment. “What do you want us to be?”

“I want to go out with you.” 

“Okay,” Will said pulling on a pair of jeans and turning to look at Derek. “Let’s go out.”

“Really?”  Derek asked, his eyes brightening. 

“Yeah, though I don’t know if we’re gonna be able to go on a real date, at least at the moment.” 

“Oh yeah.” Derek looked down at his hands and laughed uneasily. “I forgot for a second.”

Will walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders. 

“Let’s go on a picnic. Let’s forget that we basically just met and that our world is going to shit, for a second at least. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek said against Will’s shoulder. He pulled back to look at Will and smiled a bit, “I’d like that.”

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth then see if my mom needs help with breakfast,” Will said as he got up. “The bathroom is on the second floor, end of the hallway.”

“See you downstairs,” Nursey said as Will left

.....................

Derek didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked into the dining room,  but it definitely wasn’t Will covered in flour as he argued with a small boy with a metal arm. The boy was laughing, clearly not listening to anything that Will was saying. Bella was sitting at the table watching with a very blonde girl and a dark haired boy. Derek had to give it to Will, his family was quite the mix.  

Will looked up and noticed Derek standing in the doorway, he immediately broke into a smile and attempted to brush some of the flour off his face. Derek couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Let me help, you’re just making a bigger mess,” Derek said as he walked over, “Who knew you could get paler.”

“Shut up,” Will retaliated as he stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Derek grabbed a towel of the counter and gently brushed the flour off of Will’s face. When Derek had got most of the flour off Will’s face he ruffled his hair, amused by the flour flying everywhere.  Will pushed his hand away, laughing. 

“So,” Will said as he continued to shake flour out of his hair, “Everyone this is Derek, be civil. Derek, these are my siblings.”

Will gestured towards the mismatched group of kids, all of them watching Derek and Will with amusement. 

“This little devil is Toby,” Will said pointing down to the boy with the metal arm. 

“I’m the winter soldier,” Toby replied, puffing out his chest to try and make himself look bigger.  

Derek bit his tongue to keep from laughing. 

“Okay Toby, whatever you say. The girl sitting next to Bella is Zoe, who is by the way paler than I am-”

“You wish Billy,” Zoe said as she flipped Will the bird. 

“Real appropriate Zoe,” Will said, although he was smiling, “And next to Zoe is Conner.”

Conner gave a simple salute and then turned and back towards the table. Derek could see a white hearing aid, peeking out from behind Connor’s ear. 

“Morning Derek,” Bella said as she walked over, smirking, “Sleep well?”

“I did actually,” Derek replied, returning the smirk.

“I hate you both.” 

“Whatever you say Billy,” Bella said as she ruffled Will’s hair and walked out of the kitchen. 

Will grabbed two plates, a few pancakes, and two glasses of water before turning and to look at his three remaining siblings. 

“Derek and I are going to go eat on the porch. None of you break anything,” Will said firmly, in a way that only a parent or eldest sibling could pull off. Zoe flipped him off again and Will quickly returned the favor before grabbing Derek's hand and leading him out of the hou


End file.
